<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The scurver by Callmepapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226513">The scurver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi'>Callmepapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axii (The Witcher), Blood, Blood and Injury, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explosions, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Whumptober 2020, scurver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets just a bit too close to a scurver as it explodes.</p><p>Day 27 of whumptober - “I can’t walk.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The scurver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet, lol.</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was as if time had stopped. Everything around Geralt slowed to a halt, everything except Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard had been too close to the scarves when it had exploded, now the spikes were planted deep into the bard’s body as red dripped down from the small holes and Jaskier slumped to the ground, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Geralt shouted, beheading the last ghoul and rushing over to his friend. The bard was whimpering, his entire body twitching - making him wince due to the pain. There was a spike in every one of his limbs, bleeding sluggishly from their wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I can’t move. Geralt- I- I can’t walk. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” he petted jaskier’s hair, the only comforting thing he could think of in his panicked state, “we’ll get you sorted out, you’ll be fine in a couple of days.” Jaskier nodded then winced again. He let out a choked sob as a tear rolled down his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- make the pain s-stop,” he stuttered, “I kn-know you can. I’ve s-seen you do i-it. With your hands.” Geralt hesitated, but Jaskier let out another sobbed plea and Geralt had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand forming Axii and commanding the bard to sleep. Jaskier said a small, whispered thanks as his eyes closed and he drifted off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Jaskier, you’ll be alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>